Another Easter Sunday
by justbeingjess
Summary: Yet another Easter Sunday has come around for Kurt and Blaine and Blaine decides to actually make pancakes! Rated T for the tiniest sexual reference :)


(A/N) Why hello there! :D So I don't write a lot at all but I always like to do something at Easter for my klaine :D it's Future!Klaine and they have a child! But it's mainly just Blaine being adorable and Kurt laughing :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)

Yet another Sunday had arrived and Kurt was enjoying a nice lie in. Ella was thankfully fast asleep and the sun was shining through the gap in the curtain. This was going to be a very good day.

It was Easter again and Ella couldn't have been more excited. A new tradition had been made where Blaine made the pancakes and breakfast every Easter rather than Kurt, which was a refreshing change for him. He rested in bed, thinking about the day ahead and how magical it will be, along with how cute Blaine looked in a bunny suit when he was distracted by a loud bang he assumed came from the kitchen. It then proceeded with an "Ouch oh my g-; oh no. No no no."

Kurt chuckled as he could imagine Blaine dropping the eggs on the floor or something silly like that, but then he heard a loud "Kuuuuuurrrrt!" and he dashed out of bed as quick as he could. What could Blaine have possibly done that was so bad he had to shout him? He started to get worried as he ran into the kitchen. "Blaine what's happen- oh."

Kurt looked Blaine up and down and couldn't stop laughing. He had flour on the tip of his nose and all over his pyjamas, with bits of egg shells stuck in his hair (how did they even get there?) and to top it all off, he had pancake batter all over his new slippers. Not to mention all over the floor and on the worktop! The kitchen was painfully messy and it was adorable. "Kurt i'm sorry I just can't do anything as good as you and I tried so hard but I just-"

"Blaine, Blaine honey, it's okay! I don't understand what in the world you did to the kitchen and how you manage to get egg shells in your hair and how did you even manage to drop the bowl and oh my gosh. You're adorable. I love you so much." Kurt said as he stole a kiss from his husband. He was completely baffled by how bad of a job Blaine did, but it was so Blaine he loved it. He pressed his lips against the tiny man again and dusted the flour off his nose. "You're my little cupcake did you know that?"

"That, I did." Blaine said as he pecked another kiss on Kurt's soft lips. "Right, you have to help me clean all this up and we need to actually make the pancakes before Ella wakes up."

"Oh you're such a romantic." Kurt joked as Blaine passed him a cloth.

"Hey! You know how romantic I can be. I'll sweep you off your feet and you know it." Blaine added with a wink. Kurt simply blushed and thought about the times Blaine had been incredibly romantic. Kurt was also very romantic and made an effort to show his love to Blaine, but Blaine seemed to, quite literally, sweep him off his feet. Sometimes he felt like he was back in high school, watching Blaine from afar and admiring how beautiful he was. They used to exchange letters and slip little notes into each other's lockers like silly romantics. But in the end, they both were.

"So have you got the bunny suit?" Blaine asked, praying that he'd say no.

"Yep. I made sure it was perfect just so I could see you hop around with that egg basket you love so much."

"You love it when I dress up don't you?"

"Oh Blaine, it's only half past eight in the morning!"

"I didn't mean it like that, silly."

"Well yes I do, both times. But you look so shameful in that suit when you hop about and give Ella her Easter eggs."

"Well I'm glad you enjoy my misery."

"Oh I do." Kurt said as he finished wiping the table top. "I really do." He stole yet another kiss off Blaine as he enjoyed their closeness. He wrapped his arms tight around Blaine's waist and Blaine did the same, causing them to end up in a tight embrace. It was nice just cuddling without a care in the world. It made them both feel connected with each other, they fit together so well.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**I know it ends weirdly D: I hope you liked this and please review if you did! Also you can have a look at my other Easter klaine fic I did last year which is very adorable and LONGER! :D Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
